Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
The '''Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)' is a new bloon type that only appears in the latest Bloons Tower Defense game, Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a black blimp with what looks like a cropped skull and crossbones symbol on top. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop as it is the strongest bloon in Bloons TD history, appearing on Round 85 (the final round on Hard Difficulty) for the first time. The Z.O.M.G. contains four BFBs (each of which produce 4 MOABs), and has an extremely high RBE (16,656). Without a proper defense, its children can easily rush through the level and end the game. On Round 85, there is only one ZOMG. In later rounds there are multiple ZOMGs, increasing more and more in later rounds. On round 90, there are 2 of them, and many B.F.B. s.'' The ZOMG is different than the BFB and MOAB because it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability and it only takes 1000 damage from the Bomb Tower's upgrade MOAB Assassin rather than instant destruction. The Z.O.M.G. was first seen at the end of the BTD5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. The only way to survive letting a ZOMG through a level is with the use of the Banana Farm with the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. This upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. If enough lives can be saved up, a ZOMG (or any MOAB-Class Bloon) can be let through with lives to spare. This is much more difficult (nearly impossible) than with a MOAB or BFB, obviously, because the ZOMG has such a higher RBE, so a lot of work needs to be put in to attempt this. Strategies Main Article: Z.O.M.G./Strategies It takes 16 super monkey or two sun gods to destroy it. Although Super Monkeys work very well against these powerful blimps, one sun god and a couple of strong towers fully upgraded on one side, as well as some exploding or SHRDR road spikes will probably work better: One powerful tower and several weaker towers will usually be better than two powerful towers or a bunch of weak towers. If planning to use the Technological Terror's Bloon Annihilation Ability, it is best to use it straight after the ZOMG is popped (instant death to BFBs). Timing is crucial. Trivia ]] * Z.O.M.Gs are the slowest among all Bloons. * It takes 390 Road Spikes to destroy the first layer. This equals 4,290 spike damage. It also takes 390 MOAB Mauler missiles to destroy. * It takes 4 or 5 MOAB assasin abilities to take it down to B.F.Bs. * For humor, the ZOMG's last health stage depicts a bandage on its back. * It takes 20-21 MOAB assasin abillities to take it down to ceramic bloons. * It takes 16 super monkeys, 2 Sun Gods or 2 Technological Terrors in beginner tracks, 2 Sun Gods or 3 Technological Terrors in Snake River, 3 Sun Gods or 3 Technological Terrors in Bloon Circles, 3 Sun Gods or 4 Technological Terrors in Archipelago to defeat it. * This bloon is the biggest bloon in all of Bloons TD 5 Gallery ZOMG.png|The Z.O.M.G.'s brief appearance on the BTD 5 official trailer. ZOMG 1.png|A close-up of the Z.O.M.G. ZOMG 1.jpg|A description of the Z.O.M.G. Untitled.png|A lone Sun God combats a Z.O.M.G. ZOMG balloon.PNG|A vicious Z.O.M.G bloon. Ray-of-Doom.png|3 Rays of Doom trying to kill a Z.O.M.G. Untitled01.png|The four health stages of a Z.O.M.G. Untitled2.png|The four health stages of a Z.O.M.G. Untitled3.png|The four health stages of a Z.O.M.G. Untitled4.png|The four health stages of a Z.O.M.G. Category:Boss Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Blimps Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Types